This invention relates to a gun barrel having a temperature sensor disposed in a recess of the barrel wall for monitoring the chamber temperature.
A gun of the above-outlined type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,455. In the construction disclosed therein the temperature sensor is placed in a blind bore of the barrel wall in the region of the chamber. The temperature sensor (for example, a mercury sensor or a bimetal element) expands as the temperature increases. When, after multiple firings, the temperature in the chamber reaches a value which may lead to a self-ignition of the charge ("cook-off" temperature), the temperature sensor has expanded to such an extent that it displaces the firing device into its safe (locked) position with the aid of a piston-and-rod assembly also disposed in the blind bore.
It is a disadvantage of an arrangement of the above-outlined type that the installation of the temperature sensor into the blind bore together with the piston-and-rod assembly involves a substantial technological outlay. It is a further drawback that the installed accessories have to be serviced at regular intervals. It is a further disadvantage that the relatively large blind bore leads to an undesired weakening of the barrel, leading to a shortening of its service life.